1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autostop mechanism in a tape recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ordinary cassette tape recorder, a sensor member which serves as an urging member to urge a shut-off cam is provided on the top side of a chassis and a cassette tape is rotatably installed directly above the sensor member.
The sensor member to be the urging member, whether it is made of plastic or by a spring, is designed in a ring shape to produce the urging force. A change in precision or temperature may cause the urging force of the sensor member to vary or may produce friction which interferes with the smooth movement of the sensor member. This makes it difficult to produce excellent sensor members.